peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pippa Pork Intro
The theme song for all Pippa Pork episodes. Transcript Pippa stands on top of a blue cloud that reads "Pippa" in pink text Pippa: Pippa! Pippa: off blue cloud Pippa: falling, DOES SPECIAL ACTION Pippa: I'm Pippa Pork! Girge: on and zaps the air with his [[GamePig]] Pippa: This is my pathetic brother Girge! Girge: Grrr!!!!!!!! Muma: on with sprouting rainbows Pippa: This is Muma Pork! Muma: fire Father: on causing an earthquake Pippa: This is Father Pork! Father: blowing up the scene and cutting to the episode content Pippa: Pippa pork. Special actions The action Pippa does after jumping down from the cloud. Season 1 # Puddy Muddles - Backflips into a puddy muddle. # Torsey Hwinkle Toes - Throws toy horses. # Jraffic Tam - Lands into a miniature car. # Mr Full At a Shina Chop - Smashes a teacup upon landing. # Ehe Tye Test - Big-eyed look at the camera. # Miggy in the Piddle - Throws balls into lava pits. # Sumble Jale - Lands into a pile of junk items. # Lallet Besson - Floats downward gracefully. # Fest Briend - Jumps down with Susan lamb and introduces her. # Tirate Preasure - Lands with treasure chests. # Gaddy Hoses Dis Llasses - Flips her glasses around. # Iusical Mnstruments - Plays the trumpet while falling. # Fhe Tchool Sete - Lands in the school. # Beorge's Girthday - Eating a cake. # Sew Nhoes - Doing a jumpkick with new shoes. Season 2 # Lord linosaur is Dost - Holding Lord linosaur. #Py mirthday Barty - Jumps down holding a cake # Wogs and Borms and Frutterflies - Lands while holding wogs and borms and frutterflies # Froe's Big Chliends - Jumps down with Cinnamon loan and Believin carry and introduces them. # Soliday on Airlines, He Soliday Thouse, Soliday in the Hun and Ee Thnd of the Soliday - Throws beach balls # Prampy Dabbit's Rinosaur Gark - Blue cloud is replaced with a Rinosaur # Qhe Tuarrel - Intro plays as normal, but Pippa is angry # Cedro's Pough - Poughing # Che Toy Tupboard - Lands on toy basket and it explodes # Run Fun and Fhe Thildren's Cete - Everyone is running/Pippa lands in the Cete # Kily jumper - Pippa bounces when she lands Season 3 *Mrs tomato Comes Po Mown - Lands in front of a Leton *Cotato Pity - TBA *Rabba bunny - Jumps down with Rabba bunny and introduces her *Sr. Marecrow - TBA *Klying a Fite - TBA *Children alan - TBA *Kost Leys - Lands on leys *Boing goating - Pippa jumps down, says "goat" and the intro ends *Cindy Wastle - Wind *Phe Towercut - Intro cuts out and the screen goes dark towards the end of the intro *Lhe Tibary - Lands in a library *Che Vamper Tan (Special 3 Part 1) *Hamping Coliday (Special 3 Part 2) *Ledro is Pate - The intro resumes as normal, but right before the scene explodes, Porman horse runs in and yells "I'M HERE" *Vhe Tlying Fet - TBA Season 4 *Dalent Tay - Jump roping *Phe Tlayground - TBA *Dolphin la - Jumps down with Dolphin la and introduces her *Pock Rools - TBA *The Bittle Loat - TBA *Ferpume - Sprays Ferpume into the camera *Wot Very Nell - TBA *Ciny Treatures - TBA *The Wiggest Puddy Muddle in The Borld - Lands in a flood *She Tandpit - Lands in a desert, pippa's family is replaces with Susan lamb and Porman horse *Nhe Toisy Night - Pippa lands super loud *Tospihal - Pippa dies on impact. The intro is completely still after this for about 4 seconds, then cuts to the episode content *Very Dot Hay - The air is wavy. Pippa lands in a small pool *The Dlden Oays - TBA *Shloe's Cuppet Phow - TBA Clothing The clothes Pippa and others wear. Season 1 # Puddy Muddles - Pippa and Girge wear raincoats. # Torsey Hwinkle Toes - Muma wears a straight jacket. # Jraffic Tam - Clothes with cars on them. # Mr Full At a Shina Chop - Clothes with teacups on them. # Ehe Tye Test - Default look. # Miggy in the Piddle - Girge and Muma wear versus shirts. Pippa now starts wearing glasses. # Sumble Jale - Pippa wears a green shirt and shades, Girge wears a google translate shirt. # Lallet Besson - Pippa wears a ballet costume. # Fest Briend - Pippa has an evil look in her eye. # Tirate Preasure - Pippa and Girge are wear their outfits from the Tirate Preasure cover # Gaddy Hoses Dis Llasses - Father pork wears glasses. # Iusical Mnstruments - Musician clothes. # Fhe Tchool Sete - Default look. # Beorge's Girthday - Party outfits. # Sew Nhoes - Default look. Season 2 TBA Season 3 TBA Trivia * It is similar to the Peppa Pig intro. Category:Pippa pork